Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery
Prologue Opening Book S01E01.png|Story time! Once Upon a Time S01E01.png|"Once upon a time..." Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png|In the magical land of Equestria, Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|There were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png|The eldest Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|Used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|The younger Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|Brought out the moon to begin the night. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. Storybook sun S01E01.png|But as time went on, Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|The younger sister became resentful. Ponies playing in Daytime S01E01.png|The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, Sleeping Ponies S01E01.png|But shunned and slept through her beautiful night. Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|The elder sister tried to reason with her, Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|But the bitterness in the young one's heart Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|Had transformed her into.. Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png|A wicked mare of darkness Storybook cloud transition S01E01.png|... Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Night-time Forever Book S01E01.png|She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Storybook windows top S01E01.png|Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|The most powerful magic known to ponydom: Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|The Elements of Harmony! Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|Using the magic Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Of the Elements of Harmony. Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|She defeated her younger sister Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|and banished her permanently in the moon. Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, Celestia Harmony S01E01.png|And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." Storybook page view S01E01.png|The book, that shows the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Hmm, Elements of Harmony... Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|"I know I've heard of those before..." Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|"...but where?" Twilight Sparkle's discovery Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png|Twinkleshine,Lemon Hearts, and Minuette talking to Twilight. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|"Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard." Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png|"You wanna come?" Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png|"Oh, sorry, girls..." Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|"I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Awkward... Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|"Does that pony do anything except study?" Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|"I think....she's more interested in books, than friends." Twilight running to her Canterlot house S1E01.png|"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|"Hi, Twilight!" greets Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Hey, where ya going'? The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png|The top of Twilight's tower. The image is upscaled in the source. Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png|Wait for it... Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png|Ouch. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Spike dazed S1E01.png|Ow.... Twilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|Twilight: "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Spike "It was a gift for Moondancer" S1E01.png|"Well, it was a gift to Moondancer, but..." Twilight frowning at a book on the floor S1E01.png|I am not amused, book. Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png|Twilight, using magic to pick up a book. Twilight looking for book S1E01.png|"No." Twilight floating books S1E01.png|"No...no..." Frustrated Twilight can't find book S1E01.png|"No. No. No. No!" Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|"Spike!!!" Spike finds "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|"Over here!" Twilight using magic to pull book from Spike's hand S1E01.png|Spike, be careful up there. Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png|Spike, face flat on the floor, ouch. Spike picking up books S1E01.png|Books :( Twilight looking for Elements entry in book S1E01.png|Flipping pages through the book. Twilight perplexed by "See Mare in the Moon" entry S1E01.png|"'Elements of Harmony... see: Mare in the Moon'?" Spike "Mare in the Moon?" S01E01.png|"But that's just an old pony's tale." Twilight finds "Mare in the Moon" entry in second book S1E01.png|"Aha!" Twilight reading Mare in the Moon myth S1E01.png|Twilight reads the myth of the Mare in the Moon. Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon. Spike about to fall S1E01.png|Uh-oh. Twilight realizes who Mare in the Moon is S1E01.png|"Spike! Do you know what this means?" Spike falling S1E01.png|AHHHHHH Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png|Uh? Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png|"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight dictating "precipice of disaster" S1E01.png|"... We are on the precipice of disaster!" Spike struggling with "precipice" spelling S1E01.png|"Preci... Preci...?" Twilight to Spike "Threshold." S1E01.png|"Threshold." Spike struggling with "threshold" spelling S1E01.png|How exactly do you spell that Twilight. Spike fails to spell "threshold" S1E01.png|? Twilight suggests "brink" S1E01.png|"Brink?" Spike still confused by "brink" S1E01.png|Spike, not so sure of what to write. Spike still baffled by "brink" S1E01.png|Uh... Twilight "something really bad is about to happen" S1E01.png|"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Spike continues letter S1E01.png|-I got this- Twilight continues to dictate letter S1E01.png|"For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact..." Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|"Nightmare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night!" Twilight ends letter S1E01.png|"Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight tells Spike to send completed letter S1E01.png|"Great! Send it." Spike hesitant about sending letter S1E01.png|"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Twilight "That's just it, Spike!" S1E01.png|"That's just it, Spike!" Twilight "imperative" to notify Celestia S1E01.png|"It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Spike sending letter S1E01.png|Sending the letter off to Princess Celestia. Spike cautioning Twilight S1E01.png|"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Twilight has Princess's complete trust S1E01.png|"The Princess trusts me completely." Celestia has never doubted Twilight S1E01.png|"In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight, seriously? Letter response arrives S1E01.png|"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Spike clearing throat S1E01.png|*cough* Spike begins reading Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Twilight startled by Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"'' ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Arriving in Ponyville Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|"''My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|"So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location..." Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|"Ponyville!" Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|"And I have an even more essential task for you to complete:" Spike reading Celestia's request to "make some friends" S1E01.png|"make some friends!" Twilight hangs her head S1E01.png|Spending time with non-teacher Ponies, nothing good can come of this...Right? Spike "Look on the bright side" S1E01.png|"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Twilight happy about library arrangement S1E01.png|"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right!" Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty." Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|"But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|"Thank you, sirs." Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Spike: "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Pinkie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|^_^ Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Come on, Twilight, just try!" Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Hello?" Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png|Wait, what? Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png|"Well, that was interesting all right." Spike sighs S1E01.png|*sigh* Meeting Applejack/Sweet Apple Acres Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png|Oh my! Did we just hear a "Yee-Haw"? Applejack galloping S01E01.png|Where the heck are mah freckles? Applejack bucking a tree S1E01.png|'*kicks*' Applejack bucking an apple tree S01E01.gif Apples falling into baskets S1E01.png|Baskets of apples. Apples falling into buckets S1E1.gif Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|... Applejack being ladylike S1E1.gif Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with. Twilight to Applejack "Good afternoon" S1E01.png|Good afternoon. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" S1E01.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. Applejack introduces herself S1E01.png|It's always a pleasure making new friends. Twilight cringes S1E01.png|"Frieeeeeeeeeeendss? Actuallyyyyyyyyyyyy, I..." Applejack winks S01E01.png|So, what can I do you for? Twilight shaking air S1E01.png|Twilight, your hoof, its moving. Spike steadies Twilight's hoof S1E01.png|Here, let me help you. Spike snickering at Twilight S1E01.png|'*laughs*' Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png|What are you laughing at? Twilight explaining herself to Applejack S1E01.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? Applejack ringing triangle S1E01.png|'*ring ring ring*' Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|Soup's on, everypony! Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|Applejack's large family overwhelms poor, introverted Twilight. Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png|Twilight and Spike, go derp. Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png|Howdy there, Ah'm Applejack. Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png|Here, try this. Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png|This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin', Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png|Red Gala, Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png|Red Delicious, Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Caramel Apple, The Apple Family keeps stacking food on the table S1E01.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... Applejack "And..." S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Mah big brother, Big McIntosh, Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Mah li'l sister, Apple Bloom, Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|AND!!!!!!! Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png|The wisest of all the family, Granny Smith. Granny Smith confused S1E01.png|Huh? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|'*gibberish*' Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png|Twilight, you should really swallow the food. Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png|I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png|BLEH! Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... Twilight turning to look at Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Twilight smiling at the screen. Apple Bloom "Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" S1E01.png|But aren't you going to stay for brunch? Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png|But I have a lot of work to do today Apple family saddened S1E01.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png|Fine. -_- Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|'*sigh*' Meeting Rainbow Dash/Cloud Clearing Spike tells Twilight what's next S1E1.png|Next, is weather. Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png|Urg, I ate too much pie :( Where's Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the sky... Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png|"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|A literal "crash-into-hello" RD and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png|*grrrr* Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|Smiling, even when muddy. Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|hehehehehe, uh excuse me? Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png|You're okay, right? Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png|Here, let me help you. Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash can make it rain in a dash. Twilight is wet S1E1.png|Twilight is not amused. Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Oops, I guess I overdid it... wet twilight S01E01.png|No, really? Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png|Here, let me help you out with my... Rainbow Dash proud S1E01.png Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png|Rainblow Dry! No need to thank me :D Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png|POMF Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png|Twilight Fluffle. Insanebow Dash S1E1.png|She's insane! Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png|She's about to burst out laughing. Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png|*snicker* Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|''Bahahahahaahaha!!! Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png|Ahahahaha hahaha!!! Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Laughing together, almost like pals. Twilight "I assume you're Rainbow Dash" S1E01.png|Sigh, I assume you're Rainbow Dash? Spike flying away S1E1.png|Whoa, careful there, Spike. Rainbow Dash "The one and only!" S1E01.png|The one and only! Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png|I've heard that you were supposed to be keeping the skies clear... Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png|So, like your new manestyle? Twilight sighs S1E1.png|*sigh* Twilight's introduction Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather. Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight from a cloud S1E01.png|Yeah, yeah... I'll deal with it later - after I'm done practicing. Twilight "Practicing for what?" S1E1.png|Practicing? For what? Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png|"The Wonderbolts!" Wonderbolts poster S1E1.png|"They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow." Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png|Im going to show them my stuff! Twilight questioning Rainbow Dash S1E1.png| Twilight continuing to question Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Tell me I'm pretty. Twilight Sparkle "Please Rainbow Dash" S01E01.png|Please, they wont accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. Rainbow Dash "I could do it in 10 seconds flat!" S1E1.png|I could do it in 10 seconds flat. Twilight "Prove it" S1E1.png|Prove it. Rainbow Dash continues clearing the sky S1E01.png|Did, she just tell me to prove it? Rainbow Dash begins to clear the sky S1E01.png|FALCON KICK!!! Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png|Sweet mother of Celestia that speed is incredible. Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png|Proving Twilight, wrong. Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png|Loop and loop around and BLAM! Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png|What'd I say? 10. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png|Haha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png|Can't wait to hang out some more. Spike "She is amazing!" S1E1.png|She's AMAZING!!! Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png|Heheh... so fluffy... Meeting Rarity/The Decorations Spike checking the list S1E01.png|Looking down at the checklist. Spike looks up from list S1E01.png|"Decorations..." Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png|A beautiful setting. Rarity levitating a ribbon S1E01.png|Meet Rarity. Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png|Rarity, deciding on which ribbon to use. Rarity rejecting the green ribbon S1E01.png|"No... no... no..." Spike love at first sight S1E01.png|I think someone's hooked. Spike wants to look presentable S1E01.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" Rarity is "in the zone" S1E01.png|"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Rarity smiling S1E1.png|"Oh, yes!" Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|Perfect ribbon choice Rarity appalled S1E1.png|"Now how can I help yo-AAAAGH!!!" Closeup of Twilight's puffy mane S1E01.png|"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?" Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|"I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair." Rarity "Out of my hair?" S1E01.png|"Out of ''my hair? What about your hair?" Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png|Just walk this way and I'll fix you right up. Twilight in the mirror "too green" S01E01.png|"Too green!" Twilight in the mirror "too yellow" S01E01.png|Too yellow. Twilight in the mirror "too poofy" S01E01.png|"Too poofy!" Twilight in the mirror "not poofy enough" S01E01.png|"Not poofy enough." Twilight in the mirror "too frilly" S01E01.png|"Too frilly." Twilight in the mirror "too shiny" S01E01.png|"Too... shiny." Twilight's sparkly corset S01E01.png|"Now go on, my dear." Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|Yes, perfect look! Rarity 'You were telling me where you're from' S1E1.png|"You were telling me where you're from." Twilight trying to talk while Rarity tightens her corset S1E01.png|"I've... been sent..." Twilight breathless due to tight corset S1E01.png|Uh Twilight, your eyes? Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|"From....Canterlot....to..." Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png|Yikes. Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|"Canterlot?!" Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|"The glamour!" Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png|"Sophistication!" Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|"I have always dreamed of living there!" Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|What were you saying Canterl - I mean Twilight? Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png|"We are gonna be..." Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|"...the best of friends, you and I..." Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png|"Emeralds?! What was I thinking?" Rarity "Let me get you some rubies!" S1E01.png|"Let me get you some rubies!" Twilight retreats from Rarity S1E1.png|"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Meeting Fluttershy/The Songbird Chorus Spike completely enamored S1E01.png|"Focus, Casanova!" Twilight and Spike hear music S1E01.png|Chirping? Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png|What's over there? Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png|The musical chorus. Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png|''Meet Fluttershy.'' Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png|Being her polite self. Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png|A one, a two, and a three. Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png|Ah! Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Hello up there. Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png|Those birds can sure sing well. Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|... Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|...... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|... :) Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|So, what's your name? Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png|I'm well..um. Twilight "Didn't quite catch that" S1E01.png|"Didn't quite catch that." Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png|"My name is... Fluttershy..." Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*squeak* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png|Peeking through her mane. Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png|Fluttershy's POV Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png|Gasp! Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|A baby dragon? Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png|Ooooooh! So cute! Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png|Pardon me... Spike "Well, well, well...!" S1E01.png|See? Chicks dig the chibi cuteness! Fluttershy "Oh my, he talks" S01E01.png|He's sooo cute! Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png|I'm talking to a dragon! Awesome! Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png|It's just too awesome! <3 Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png|I wanna know absolutely everything! Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png|This is gonna be a long walk. Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png|... and that's the story of my life! Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png|I got more to tell Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png|I arrived at my residence. Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Aw, wook at that sweepy wittle dragon. Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png|Swoop! Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png|Maternal side Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png|I should tuck him in... Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png|That's all right, but you can go now Meeting Pinkie Pie/The welcome party Twilight and Spike in the dark S1E01.png|Peace at last! Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png|Twilight derping in the darkness Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png|A party is going to start momentarily. Twilight is startled S1E1.png|"SURPRISE!" Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Ah, random streamer! Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png|So much for quiet... Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png|"Were you surprised? Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png|"Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"" Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png|You'll'' love'' my parties in the future! Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|What kind of party would this be Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|...if it was quiet? Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Duh! Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|Boring! Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png|"You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all--" Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|{gasp} Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|"Remember? You see I never saw you before." Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|"And if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony." Twilight is tired S1E1.png|"And I mean every pony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet." Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Twilight gets a drink Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|"And if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went {gasp}" Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Note a certain pony "derping" Twilight drinking S01E01.png|"'I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville'. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Twilight shocked S01E01.png|So many new friends! Twilight hot1 S01E01.png|Water... WATER! Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|Too much hot sauce. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight upset S01E01.png|Twilight bolting off to her bedroom. Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png|What did Twilight drink anyway? Spike looking at label S1E01.png|... it's hot sauce... Pinkie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png|Hot sauce goes well on... cupcakes...? Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png|Pinkie being herself... Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|... she actually ate it... Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|"What? It's good!" Twilight's room Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png|"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!!!" Twilight listening to Spike explain why the ponies are staying up S1E01.png|Twilight mocking Spike. Twilight sarcastically imitates Spike S1E01.png|Twilight, a pillow on her head. Twilight here I thought S1E1.png|"Ugh, here I thought..." Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png|"...I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png|"But, silly me." Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png|"All this ridiculous friend-making..." Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png|"...has kept me from it!" Twilight is Upset S1E1.png|Twilight is not amused by the ponies in Ponyville. Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png|Oh no, that is not a good sign. Twilight looks up at the moon S1E01.png|An ominous sign... Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png|"I hope it really is just an old pony tale." Nightmare Moon Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|A happy, cheerful Pinkie Pie. Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|The first appearance of the Mayor of Ponyville Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png|Twilight knows what will happen. Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png|"Ready?" Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Excited ponies. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Excited Sweetie Drops. Nightmare Moon escaping 1 S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon escaping. Nightmare Moon escaping 2 S1E1.png|The moon. Princess Celestia is absent S1E01.png|Rarity brings out...wait...where's Princess Celestia? Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png|Okay... Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|Pinkie with wide eyes. Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png|Le gasp! Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png|Twilight's fears were founded after all Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon makes her entrance. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Hello, my little ponies... I am BACK! Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Everypony is shocked. Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' early bird cameo. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow tail! Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png|Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png|"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|Even in a bad situation, Pinkie is her cheery self. Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png|"Black Snooty! Black Snooty!" Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|This is SERIOUS, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png|Applejack stuffed Pinkie's mouth, and biting Rainbow's tail. Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Talking to a scared Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|You should fear me... Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Did you not see the signs of my return? Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|What did you just say? Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|I know who you are! Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Twilight in the awkward spotlight. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon,laughing. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Hahahahaha. Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last." Nightmare Moon "Listen everypony" S1E1.png|"From this moment forth..." Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|"...the night will last..." Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|"...forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight afraid S1E1.png|Twilight, scaredly, knows this won't end well.